List of Death Note figurines
This is a list of official figurines and related toys for the Death Note manga and anime series. Nendoroid The Good Smile Company released both regular Nendoroid and Nendoroid Petites for the Death Note series. Light, L, Misa, and Ryuk were released as Nendoroids. A Santa version of Light and a Reindeer version of L were released for Christmas. Two Nendoroid Petite sets, called Case File #1 and #2, were released featuring additional characters. At Wonder Festival 2019 Winter, Good Smile Company announced two new Nenderoids of "Light Yagami 2.0" and "L 2.0".Nendoroid L 2.0: ねんどろいど L 2.0. Retrieved March 18, 2019.Nenderoid Light Yagami 2.0: ねんどろいど 夜神 月 2.0. Retrieved March 18, 2019.Nendoroid’s strong showing at Wonder Festival 2019 Winter . February 15, 2019. The Light Yagami 2.0 Nenderoid (catalog #1160) is anticipated for release in December 2019.Good Smile Company official listing: Nendoroid Light Yagami 2.0. Retrieved July 15, 2019. Shows release date as December 2019.Animate store: 【アクションフィギュア】DEATH NOTE ねんどろいど 夜神月 2.0 (Light Yagami 2.0), shows release date as December 2019. Retrieved July 15, 2019.Comicbook.com: Nendoroid is Finally Redoing Death Note's Awkward Figures by Nick Valdez. July 14, 2019. Light Nendoroid-0.jpg|Light (original version) Nendoroid Petit Case File 01.jpg|Nendoroid Petit Case File #01 Nendoroid Petit Case File 02.jpg|Nendoroid Petit Case File #02 Funko Pop Four Death Note Funko Pop vinyl figures were released in 2017 in their "Pop! Animation" line. The release corresponds with Netflix's ''Death Note'' film, but the toys are based on the original character concepts. 'Available characters' * Light, #216 * Ryuk, #217 * L, #218 * L (With Cake), #219, Hot Topic exclusive 'Image gallery' Funko Pop 216 Light.jpg|Light, #216 Funko Pop 217 Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk, #217 Funko Pop 218 L.jpg|L, #218 Funko Pop 219 L with cake.jpg|L with cake, #219 'External links' * HEAVEN OR HELL. DEATH NOTE FUNKO CONCEPT ART! POPS COMING MAY!, Funko Pop News, February 13, 2017. * LITTLE BLACK BOOK. DEATH NOTE FUNKO POPS! COMING MAY!, Funko Pop News, May 21, 2017. * Tweet announcement from Hot Topic's official Twitter for the exclusive L (With Cake) figure, March 22, 2017. * Things We Saw Today: These Cute Death Note Funko Figures Will Make You Forget the Netflix Version's Terrible, The Mary Sue, September 1, 2017. Trexi Anime Trexi figures were released for Light, L, Misa, and Ryuk in 2015.http://www.yesanime.com/productDetail.php?show=17356 The figures are approximately 3 inches high. Trexi L.jpg|L Trexi Light.jpg|Light Trexi Misa.jpg|Misa Trexi Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk Jun Planning Jun Planning Misa 1-6 black version.jpg|Misahttp://www.yesanime.com/productDetail.php?show=17500# Jun Planning display 1.jpg|Dispaly casehttp://www.parrygamepreserve.com/features/conventions/toyFair2008/jun.php Jun Planning blind box available figures.jpg|Blind box available figures Griffin Enterprises On December 28, 2010, Griffin Enterprises released a cold-cast resin 26cm figure of Light. Gunjap.net: Sample Review: Light Yagami Death Note series #01, Many Large Images, November 18, 2010. Amazon.co.jp: デスノート シリーズ #01 夜神 月 (レジン&コールドキャスト塗装済み完成品), retrieved December 8, 2018. MyFigureCollection.com: Death Note - Yagami Light (Griffon Enterprises). Retrieved December 12, 2018. Specifications: * Height: 26 cm (10¼ inches) * Sculptor: Yuma * Release date: December 28, 2010 * Model number: DN01 * JAN: 4582221153445 * Retail price: ¥14,000 yen Griffin Enterprises also released figurines of Light (#008) and Ryuk (#009) as part of its Figutto line. MyFigureCollection.net: Death Note - Yagami Light - Figutto - 008 (Griffon Enterprises) MyFigureCollection.net: Death Note - Ryuuk - Figutto - 009 (Griffon Enterprises) Oniri Creations Light & Ryuk In 2017, Oniri Creations released plans for a 1/6 scale diorama statue of Light and Ryuk. It was initially intended for release in 2018, but it's been pushed back to March or April 2019. Production is limited to 999 copies.Oniri-Creations.com: Light & Ryuk Diorama. Retrieved December 11, 2018. Specifications: * Dimensions: 48x29x28cm * Scale: 1/6 * Sculptor: Sheridan Doose - Guillaume Vanson * Painter: Kevin Ferrer * Concept: Hive Studio and Oniri Creations * Price: 482,50€ (about $546 USD) Official description: :The statue features the two main protagonists, Light Yagami holding a scythe and Ryuk the God of Death who keeps a close eye on the use that Light will make with the Death Note. The base represents the Shinigami World. Light comes with two switch-out left hands, one holding the Death Note, and the other an apple that Ryuk craves so much. L & Watari At Japan Expo in Paris on July 5, 2019, Oniri Creations revealed the prototype for a second Death Note figurine, this time featuring L and Watari.Tweet by Oniri Creations with reveal video: #JapanExpo Nous vous avons dévoilé notre prototype L de #DeathNote aujourd'hui sur @japanexpo ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Rough translation: #JapanExpo We've unveiled our prototype L of #DeathNote today at @japanexpo! What do you think ?) July 5, 2019.Tweet from Editions Kana: July 7, 2019.Tweet from Mechanical Japan: July 6, 2019. Pre-orders opened September 19, 2019.Oniri Creations tweeted an image of "L" with "09.19.2019" on Sep 16, 2019. Oniri Creations tweeted a video of closeups of the statue, and the video ended with the statement "Preorder on September 19th". September 17, 2019.Oniri Creations website: L & WATARI DIORAMA. Retrieved September 21, 2019. It is estimated for release in late 2020. Specifications: * Dimensions: H42 x L34 x P26cm * Scale: 1/6 * Sculptor: Pierre-Marie Albert * Painter: Kevin Ferrer * Concept: Hive Studio * Price: 457,50€ (about $504 USD) Official website description (translated from French): :The greatest detective in the world would be nothing without his books, wells of infinite knowledge for our hero. Lying on the floor, they show an L in full investigation, ready to show that he is the best in his field. Constantly thinking, L records his thoughts on audio cassettes, also present on the base of our statue. Aiming to recreate the atmosphere of an apartment interior, our base imitates a wood effect of the most beautiful effect. Behind L stands his totem highlighting his famous logo. The metallic rendering energizes the colors of the scene. L adores his treats, but he likes above all to be served in coffee! We have designed a decal specially for the occasion. Ryuzaki loves the attention to detail, and so do we. MegaHouse In 2018, MegaHouse exhibited a prototype for a statue of Light and L at Mega Hobby Expo 2018 Autumn. The statue is part of its G.E.M. series. HobbyLink.tv (English): Mega Hobby Expo 2018 Autumn – MegaHouse, November 24, 2018. Hobby.Dengeki.com (Japanese): 『ドラゴンボール』人造人間21号が初展示！『遊戯王』青眼の白龍、『DEATH NOTE』夜神月＆Lなどにも注目!!【メガホビEXPO 2018 Autumn速報レポート】メガハウス ジャンプキャラクター編, November 24, 2018. Tweet by @hobby_magazine (Japanese): 『DEATH NOTE』夜神月、エルがメガハウスからフィギュア化決定！原型が初展示!!, November 23, 2018. Tweet by @mega_girlshobby (Japanese): 【#メガホビEXPO】速報！メガハウスよりG.E.M.「DEATH NOTE デスノート 夜神月&L」発表&初展示！月とLの繋がれた手、表情に注目！続報は当アカで, November 23, 2018. Tweet: https://twitter.com/Ruru_Berryz/status/1066224291140767744 MechanicalJapan.com (Spanish): (Evento) MegaHobby Expo 2018 Autumn, November 24, 2018. In February 2019, MegaHouse exhibited the statue in color.Hobby.Dengeki.com (Japanese): 『デスノート』夜神月＆Lの彩色見本や『NARUTO』ヒナタの水着フィギュア原型が初展示！【ワンフェス2019冬速報レポート】メガハウス①ジャンプキャラクター編 ("Death Note" Yagami Light & L color sample and "Naruto" Hinata swimsuit figure prototype first exhibited! Fest 2019 Winter Bulletin official report MegaHouse 1 Jump Character Edition). February 10, 2019. Tweet by @mega_girlshobby previewing the color statue (Japanese): メガハウスよりG.E.M.「DEATH NOTE デスノート 夜神月&L」彩色原型初展示！月とLの繋がれた手、表情に注目！ 続報は当アカで Official instagram @mega_girlshobby: メガハウスよりG.E.M.「DEATH NOTE デスノート 夜神月&L」彩色原型初展示！月とLの繋がれた手、表情に注目！続報は当アカで. February 10, 2019. Release is anticipated in August 2019, with reservations beginning March 8, 2019.Official tweet by Mega Hobby @mega_girlshobby: 【#デスノート】3月8日13時受注開始！ G.E.M.「夜神月＆L」商品ページ公開 コミックスの表紙イラストを立体化！ 手錠チェーンは2種. March 6, 2019. Specifications:Official product listing: G.E.M.シリーズ DEATH NOTE（デスノート） 夜神月&L (GEM Series DEATH NOTE Yagami Light & L) * Line: G.E.M. Series * Product size: Light is 240mm high, L is 150mm high * Material: PVC, ABS * Price: 29,160円 (about $261.45 USD) See also * Death Note Trading Card Game References }} Category:Merchandise Category:Needs Attention